Locks of Time
by Minachiko
Summary: YAOI To protect the ones we hold dear... we all must make sacrifices... but what are the limits to them? Will we break and shatter... or fight until the end.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Saint Seiya, all I have is the plot of the story, some additional characters, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff… don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this contains AU probably violence. Don't read if can't handle  
  
Lock Of Time  
Rating: PG 15? (might change later)  
Achive: Yes  
Summery: Something has changed… Can Shun really be the one you see?  
Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU  
By: Minachiko/Ryomi  
  
Locks Of Time  
Chapter One  
  
I looked across the ocean of pure blue, it's so gentle, and it's so kind, so forgiving, willing to take the runaway slaves of love into its heart and soul. A run away slave just like me, am I not the saint of Andromeda? Should I not be the one brave enough to have the power to sacrifice even myself? Was that not all I was brought up to be?  
  
How wrong they were… I'm not as strong or as weak as they presume, I have my weaknesses just not the ones they think of. I'm not the sweet voice of kindness and I'm not forgiving. I have my needs. I'm merely a boy caught up in a war of greed for power.  
  
I once too thought I was what everyone presumed, what they wanted of me, the gentle hearted saint of Andromeda, their loyal friend, a member of the loving family of Athena, the weak little brother of Ikki. I was to be the one who is strong willed, who can do anything if determined, the one who is selfless and tender. The "pretty boy" of the team, so "pretty" that someone could mistake me for a girl. That's why what they think as my weakness…  
  
How wrong they were.  
  
Four years have passed since those days, now I'm a 17-year-old young man; I'm still beautiful, as they have told me, some say that I'm even more so with the increase of age. My hair is down below my waist; my body still lean as ever, except a bit taller now. However I don't see the beauty others say I have… I just see a strange boy… with something very unusual about him.  
  
And that is true in some senses, I'm the recarnation of Hades for one thing… well the rest of them think that he's gone now… but I knew better… And that's not the only thing either, there's something much more unsettling about me that they do not know of… much more…  
  
"Shun…" A male voice called behind me… so familiar, I know who he is… the one that has been with me always, one who would and always would protect me with his life.  
  
"Niisan…" My voice a soft whisper to the wind.  
  
"Shun everyone is worried about you, won't you come back?" His hand lay upon my shounder, "Are you alright?"  
  
Oh, that's right, we are on vacation here… I told them I would go for a walk after dinner and never returned… and now it's already rather late.  
  
"I'm fine Niisan, you don't need to worry for me." I smiled reassuringly at him, a fake one, but I've always been such a good actor that. "I just need to visit a friend, and I think now is about time."  
  
He looked oddly at me, probably thinks I might have some issues… well maybe I do… but he wouldn't know anyways. I gave him another reassuring smile, "I'll be fine Niisan, don't worry ne? I'll be right back, tell the others not to wait for me."  
  
With that I turned and walked away, a soft cool smile upon my lips. Yes everything was according to plan, just perfect. I continued my walk for about ten minutes until I was a good distance away from the rest of them, and making sure niisan wasn't following either. Pulling a small cell phone from one of my pockets, and dialed a number before putting it to my ear.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a squeaky girly voice called out from the phone, another familiar voice… well to me of course… the rest of them would never know and I would make sure of that.  
  
"Konichiwa…" my voice a soft whisper.  
  
"Shun-sama!" the voice cried out in surprise. "Gomen na sai for not recognizing you Shun-sama!"  
  
"That's alright, but do you have the information needed?"  
  
"Hai, Shun-dono." A switch of voice, this time it was a smoothing yet cold male voice. "The target is not far from your range. He lives in about five miles form your location, you think you can handle this mission?"  
  
"Hai." My voice calm, "Of course."  
  
The voice crackled in the phone, "We knew we can always count on you Shun-dono."  
  
I said nothing, something welled in my chest… it might be disgust, loath, fear, or even excitement. I don't know anymore, and frankly I don't want to. "Then I shall begin right away and finish it as soon as possible."  
  
This time the voice laughed, "Just like you ne Shun-dono?"  
  
"I'm not here for small talks." My voice held coldness never revealed before. "I'm here to complete this one mission. Once I am done I shall have nothing to do with any of you for the rest of this time period, is that understood?"  
  
"…" Maybe I shocked them speechless? … Not very likely. "Of course, Shun-dono… we shall respect your wishes… until the next mission of course. However do heed to this warning… this time it might not be as easy as it was before… this time he might be a worthy adversary for you… a equal."  
  
"Best of Luck, Shun-sama!!" again the cheerful female voice.  
  
"Arigato." With that I shut off the connection.  
  
I glared at the hand holding the phone in revulsion, my eyes narrowed on their own record, my hand started to shake, my grip on the phone started to tighten without my control… what was this? Was this an act of my guilt getting the better of me maybe? Could it be? I thought I lost that long ago with my pathetic ideal thinking…  
  
Before I knew it I slammed the object against the wall, my eyes twitched as I watched the damned thing spark with electronic charges as it hit the ground. Oh my… I broke it… oh well… I guess I'll have to get it replaced then.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise, someone is here. Was I so distracted at that moment that I didn't even sense it? I immediately reorganized my thoughts and twirled around to face this person.  
  
"Daijoubu." I responded in a gentle and soft voice, with my most kind trustworthy smile.  
  
"Oh… are you sure? It's not everyday you see some one throw there cell phone on the wall like that…"   
  
I was surprised. How interesting… the prey had just walked into the lion's den. It's too bad really, he doesn't seem to be too bad, gentle eyes and a kind young face. If only he had chosen a different job, he might have escaped his fate.  
  
He was a young man around 20 or so not that much older than I am. He has soft short brown hair, and a trusting pair of pale blue eyes. However, I've learned not to judge a book by its cover. According to the information gathered on him, he was a trained assassin with a 99.9% average of succeeding in all his missions, and he was able to perform each of the tasks handed down with no faults and return without a single scratch on his skin. Though I am surprised a boy such as him would be the same one said in the description to be my worthy adversary… well… maybe… that is true…  
  
I see… not an obtuse opponent after all… a foolish mistake of mine to let my guard down even for a moment. However this is not enough to create a disadvantage to me just yet. I gift him with a sad smile, "Not everyday a stranger would stop to talk to another stranger who just broke a cell phone on the wall either…"  
  
"Indeed, Shun-dono." He smiled. "My act is not as perfect as I presumed is it?"  
  
"No, it could have fooled an amateur…" I smirked, "but I'm no amateur."  
  
He laughed softly, "Wrong of me to underestimate you… I must say, it did surprise me at first that… the successor of Angelica was a meek young boy. This shall teach me a thing or two in future cases."  
  
This time it was my turn to laugh. "Your not the only one surprised… Toshi-dono. You surprised me just as much."  
  
"The talented youth of tomorrow… aren't we…?" he smiled bitterly, his eyes shined in a dark and eerie light.  
  
I smiled much the same way, yes… now I truly see why… what they meant by my equal… his eyes, the emotions so much the same as mine. Deep pain caused by life that we must carry, by life we must hide; by life… by life… we must destroy… including our own.  
  
A single tear slid down from my right eye, as an identical one matched mine with his left.  
  
"A tear…" His words.  
  
"For our lost innocence." My words.  
  
Matching tears… matching thoughts… matching words…. the beginning of our battle.  
  
A second tear, my left… his right…  
  
"Check…" His words.  
  
"Mate…" My words.  
  
Matching tears… matching thoughts… matching words… the end of our battle.  
  
"With one movement I could end all of it for you." Wires had rapped themselves unnoticed around my slender neck, tightening them around my pale skin… just like he said so easy…  
  
He's very fast… I'm impressed.  
  
"Same here…" I had channeled my cosmos… it's surprising how much a person can improve in the situation given, I am far more stronger in my powers than anyone would have guessed… and now… even more so. With my single command I could easily use the power I gathered around him and crush him to pieces.  
  
The wire slipped away, he smiles.  
  
The power dropped down, I smile.  
  
"We shall met again… Shun-dono…"  
  
"That we shall…"  
  
We carried the two mirroring grins, so perfect, sweet, gentle…. Yet Empty, cruel, bitter…  
  
I took the step away, as did he, we walked on without looking back… but knowingly as each of our shadows vanished in the night.  
  
It seems… maybe… there's more to this mission than I thought… the boy with the empty smile… maybe… just maybe…  
  
"Shun! Your back! We were getting worried!" Oh? It's Hyoga-kun… I'm back home it seems… So ironic… another painful memory of which I should be… Are you worried for me Hyoga-kun? … You shouldn't… I don't deserve it… not anymore.  
  
Oh dear… I'm spacing out again… third time in one night. To be so distracted, I need to concentrate… after all I am no longer the one you know as…  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to make all of you worry. Thanks for waiting for me, you didn't have to, I can take care of myself."  
  
… Andromeda Shun.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review and Tell me what do you think!! It will make me so Happy!!! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Saint Seiya, all I have is the plot of the story, some additional characters, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff… don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this contains AU probably violence. Don't read if can't handle  
  
Locks Of Time  
Chapter Two  
  
I can't believe I failed the first half of the mission before it even got started. How could I have let my victim escape so easily… how…? I sat on my bed of my room in this holiday resort and stared at my hands which and curled themselves into two tight firsts. My nails digging into soft flesh, tears twirled in my eyes, my body ached to hold them back. Why am I feeling this again? This aching to my heart… I thought it went away years ago… but know knew… it was still here…  
  
A sharp bitter sound left my lips; I can hardly recognize it myself, this laugh… it was like a knife. A sharp ice knife that had stabbed though my already battered soul, twisting and turning ripping it into pieces…  
  
Is this what I have become? A soulless toy? A tool for this endless battle of power?  
  
I gritted my teeth as I stood up once more and walked to the mirror set in my room. The reflection, I smiled gently into the duplicate of myself, a face of gentleness, so kind… so fake!! With a single motion my face turned into a picture of pure rage and fury.  
  
None of me was real anymore… was I ever actually real? I was born to be the vessel of Hades wasn't I? Just a vessel with a soul… a soul to age and protect the vessel until it was time.  
  
Why?  
  
Why everyone, why did you ever believed that this soul was real? Why didn't you just let me go? Why did you let this pathetic doll to continue to suffer though this?  
  
A doll… that's all I was… since my birth and till my death… a doll.  
  
I was born to be the vessel of Hades… then the saint of Athena… now… now this… Why fate… why did you have to choose me? What have I ever done to you?  
  
Fate… Niisan once told me to grasp my own fate…  
  
I was so naïve to believe it… there was no such a thing for me, I always had to follow some kind of rules that weren't my own… it was never my own…never my own…  
  
I turned away from the mirror; I had to stop myself this was getting nowhere. I pulled my shirt over my head, letting them drop to a puddle on the ground along with my pants. I grabbed my pajamas, sliding the black silk upon my slender body.  
  
I walked soundlessly to my bed, slipping under the safe cover of the sheets, dropped my head upon my pillow. My eyes stared blindly out the window. I looked up to the bright moon, shining stars, maybe… just maybe one day they will take me away, to a new place, out of this pain.  
  
I lifted a hand as if to touch the soft light of a dream, hoping to keep that small light of hope lit. With a soft smile, I finally drifted into a world I wanted to be in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning light came stabbing though the open window, blinding. I shielded my eyes with a raised arm, pulling the blankets off my body as I slowly walked to words the open window and smiled gently, letting the wind settle upon my face, blowing across my body, to purify this dirtied soul.  
  
It twirled around my body, my silk robes fluttered, lifting my right hand and starched it out to the open, a small bird handed upon it as it looked up at me with it's small and clear eyes. Innocent and pure… unlike me, who has been tainted by blood…  
  
"How can you stand looking at me?" I whispered to it, "Don't you feel disgusted? You who is free of guilt, you who sees life as a picture of beauty… I envy you…"  
  
The bird chirped softly, as if to comfort.  
  
I smiled gently at the sweet creature as I nodded at it for it to fly away, it chirped once more as if a promise to return as it flew, disappearing into the light of the sun. My hand dropped as I lowered my head, my hands gripped tightly to each other in front of my chest. A single tear traced down my check, it shimmered before splashing down to nothing… as if never existed.  
  
"Shun…" a soft voice, as a pair of arms rapped themselves around my body. I wasn't shocked this time… I can smell his scent, and feel his aura as it stretched around me, his gentle comfort.  
  
"Hyoga-kun…" I must study myself; I mustn't be weak… not in front of him… I turned as a soft smile formed upon my lips, "I'm fine. Did you come here to call me to breakfast?"  
  
His eyes, the clear blue eyes shining under the sunlight, they were gently and kind, like an angel… your so cruel my angel, because your eyes are attempting to pierce though my soul, but I can't let you… I can't let anyone, I mustn't get attached… not yet…  
  
"Shun…" his hand suddenly reached up and brushed against my cheek, "Your mask… is too perfect…" his smile was sad, "it speaks of lies to all of us… but your tears… are true. Because they below to you're soul, something pure, and untainted no matter how hard anyone tries."  
  
My eyes widen, no… how could he… that's not possible!! He didn't… shouldn't know this!!  
  
But that was all forgotten as his fingertips reached right under my eyes and brushed them softly, uncontrolled, shimmering crystal jewels rolled down from them.  
  
His Fingers brushed against my long eyelashes.  
  
His Fingers caressed my damp cheeks.  
  
His Fingers traced my moist lips.  
  
"Hyoga-kun!!" I gripped his shoulders as tears dripped down my cheeks, unable to stop myself I cried into his arms until I was exhausted. But I felt refreshed, I was still tainted by blood, but it felt better. My chest doesn't feel like it was going to burst any longer, the pain wasn't suffocating anymore… it was reduced to a dull ache… for now.  
  
I lifted my head away from his shoulder and looked up at his eyes, I smiled a true smile that was sad, for I knew my dream of this perfect moment was… was over… "You can stop pretending to be Hyoga-kun now… I'm feeling better… arigato."  
  
He looked surprised, but just for a moment, a soft smile as he granted my request. His body shimmered in blinding light; soon a slander body appeared before me, a young man dressed in a black trench coat, about 20 or so appeared before me. He had shinny back hair that looks like can be compared to the finest silk, a child-like, some what feminine face, soft lips, long dark lashes surrounding soft orbs of gold so deep and much older than he could have possibly been stared at me.  
  
"Gomen na sai*…" he whispered softly, his eyes poignant, "I didn't mean to deceive you, Bocchan*…" (From now on when ever you see * that means the word will be explained at the end of the chapter)  
  
I smiled at him forgivingly, "It's alright Yushima-kun. I know you meant well."  
  
"Bocchan …" Yushima's head bowed as he looked down to the ground sadly, "This is hurting you so much… why did you accept this… why are you doing this? You have enough power to do as you will, so why…?"  
  
"To save my friends… I'm willing…" my voice trembled slightly, "You know very well why…"  
  
"No damn it!" Yashima hissed as he looked at me with pained eyes, "I've followed you ever since you became the leader of Angelica at the age of 14, I've been fallowing you for 3 years! And I regret each and everyday of that time!"  
  
My eyes widened as the blood drained from my face, I was speechless, Yashima, my only true friend that know of all that went on with my life. He who was my guidance for three years had just said he regretted ever having met me. My body froze; I couldn't believe what I had just heard, why do you tease me so fate? Have you not done enough to me? I knew I was starting to tremble.  
  
My reaction must shocked Yashima out of whatever depression he was in, for his eyes widened. "Bocchan… g-goman na sai… that's not what I meant."  
  
"No." I whispered, "I'm sorry. I've been so much trouble; I'm not fit to be a leader I guess. I suppose I haven't grown up as I thought I have." My one of my hand went to my forehead holding it, my hair fluttered in front of my face covering my eyes, "Gomen na sai…"  
  
"No, Bocchan… it's not that." His head bowed sadly as he kneeled before me, "It was always a pleasure serving you, I would do anything to if it would please you and make you happy… but no mater how hard I try… it seems I can never achieve that goal."  
  
He brought his lips to my hand and gently kissed them, "Bocchan, your not fit for this, you who are kind and gentle… "  
  
I nodded, but smiled, "Yushima-kun, arigato*." I pulled him back to his feet and pulled him to the window next to me, "tell me Yushima-kun… look down there, by the beach… what do you see?"  
  
"Seiya…"  
  
"Hai, and who is he with?"  
  
"Saori-sama."  
  
Yes it was true, both of them were having a walk on the beach, so peaceful and content with each other's presence, it's almost painfully to watch knowing it was something I could never have, but I was glad for them…  
  
"Hai… now you understand don't you? To protect and help the ones you love, I am the saint of Andromeda, sacrifice was my duty, look how happy they are Yushima... just four years ago, to see this was impossible. Do you know why?"  
  
"Because he was dead…" his voice was a weak whisper. "Bocchan… please stop… your hurting yourself…"  
  
An sharp laughter tore from my lips, "Hurting myself?! I killed him Yushima!! How is that hurting myself?! I'm a god damned death god!"  
  
"Bocchan!"  
  
"It's the only choice I had!! To be come the successor of Angelica or watch his life vanish forever, never see my dear friend's smile again, to see Saori's broken heart everyday, to hear Shiryu's silent sobs, to hear Hyoga-kun's sigh of pain, to see my Ikki-niisan's look of pain, pity and disapproval every time he look at me?! "It's ok Shun, we know you've tried" Do you know how many times I've heard this tiring line?! Trying was never enough for me, what it caused me was my friend's life!!"  
  
"BOCCHAN!!"  
  
I snapped out of it at his horrifying scream, it was then I finally noticed what I did, my powers… I had used them without noticing… everything in the room was somehow floating around… the table, the chair, the bed, were all floating, with a single command, I knew I could crush them to nothing but dust… and if they had been actually humans… this frightened me. This power, this horrifying power of death I had in my hands, the power that had increased so by my training.  
  
This was too careless… to use my powers so blindly was too dangerous now… specially since it would be hard to explain if niisan or any of the others came in at this moment.  
  
I calmed myself, soon enough everything returned to normal. "Gomen na sai…"  
  
Yushima said nothing as he embraced me, like a kind mother would to a weeping child; he never blames me for it. He was the one person from Angelica that no matter how careless I was that would never blames me for my mistakes. I felt safe when ever he was around. His gentle smile kept me sane enough for not exploding, and he would always hold me like this for me to cry into his arms.  
  
I trembled in his gentle embrace but this time I didn't cry, maybe I had no more tears to cry, or I'm just to tired and scared to.  
  
"Bocchan… stop blaming yourself any longer… please stop ripping your own soul apart… I'll get you out of this someday… I sware it…"  
  
I pulled myself away from his arms at his words, "Yushima-kun, my dear friend, promise me you won't risk your life for me."  
  
"But Bocchan…"  
  
"Just promise me it."  
  
"Hai Bocchan…"  
  
I smiled as I moved away from him, moving towards the closet looking for a change of clothing, when I found one appropriate for today's events, I pulled them out of the closet. A white shirt and a pair of short blue jeans would do for today. We were going to have a beach picnic.  
  
Yushima helped me change into my new clothing as he took away my pajamas for cleaning along with my other old clothing.  
  
"Fare well bocchan. Have fun at the picnic today. I shall return whenever you need me once more."  
  
I nodded as bid him goodbye. I looked once more in the mirror seeing that everything was set in place for the average Shun before moving out of the door.  
  
As soon as I reached down below the stairs, niisan looked at me with slight worry.  
  
"Shun Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai niisan." I said as I smiled, "Daijoubu. I was just tired last night. There's no need for you to be worried over it. Are the preparation complete, is there anything you still need help on?"  
  
"YES!!" suddenly a dramatic voice shrieked out from the kitchen, "The food!! For god sakes the food!! Save me!!"  
  
"Hyoga-kun!! This isn't that hard to cook!! The food is not going to bite you!! It's just oil for god sakes!! As long as you be careful it's not going to splash on you!" Ah that would be Shiryu, and this would mean he trying to teach Hyoga-kun how to fry something again.  
  
I tried my hardest not to laugh, I remembered the last time this had happened, Hyoga seem to have this strange little phobia of frying anything at all, it was too strange. Specially to hear the normally wouldn't be caught dead acting scared Hyoga-kun to be petrified of something such as frying food.  
  
"Well… this is interesting, Shiryu is actually losing patience…" he muttered before continuing in his composed toned voice to cover up his amusement, "Please don't mind them…"  
  
I nodded as I walked towards the door… maybe for today I can be myself, be cheerfully, be happy, and be nothing but the happy 17-year-old young boy who's having a picnic with the only people he know as family…  
  
Maybe…  
  
…is an unrealistic dream…  
  
TBC…  
  
*Goman na sai - (Japanese) I'm sorry  
* Bocchan - (Japanese) young master  
*Arigato - (Japanese) thanks 


End file.
